Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster
|image = |developer = Square Enix Virtuos |publisher = Square Enix |designer = |engine = |released = December 26th, 2013 (Japan) March 18, 2014 (North America) March 21, 2014 (Europe) |genre = Role-playing game |modes = Single Player |FS = 6.6 GB (Combined, around 3.2 GB separate) |ratings = Teen |distribution =Physical (X only) Digital download |platforms = Playstation Vita PlayStation 3 |media = |requirements = |input = }}The Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster is a remastered compilation of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita systems. It was announced at the Sony Press Conference in Japan on September 14th, 2011 as part of a 10th anniversary special, and was released on December 26th, 2013 in Japan, on March 18, 2014 in North America, and on March 21, 2014 in Europe. The compilation is based on the International versions of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, the former only being released in Japan and Europe while the latter was only released in Japan. A host of changes was made in the International version of Final Fantasy X, the most notable being the introduction of new superbosses, the Expert Sphere grid, and a variety of other changes, such as new skills. The International version of Final Fantasy X-2 received bigger changes, with a new monster arena, the ability to capture fiends and use them as AI controlled party members, a new game mode resembling a rogue-like called Last Mission, as well as a variety of other balance changes. Final Fantasy X features remixed music. Both games features improved graphics. While the Japanese release includes X-2 as a physical cart, the North American and Europe version only has Final Fantasy X on a cart, while Final Fantasy X-2 is available as a download from the PlayStation Network. Plot Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X is set in the world of Spira. Spira is plagued by a giant creature known as Sin, a massive, indestructible whale like creature that wanders the world spreading destruction. Summoners, people who visit temples and form bonds with creatures known as aeons, are the ones capable of temporarily defeating Sin. Tidus, a young man who claims he is from the destroyed city of Zanarkand, joins Yuna, a fledgling summoner, and her other guardians on her journey to collect aeons and defeat Sin. Eternal Calm Eternal Calm is a fourteen minute cutscene detailing the gap between Final Fantasy X and X-2. Rikku shows Yuna an ancient sphere that has a recording of who appears to be Tidus on it, prompting her to journey again and founding the Gullwings with Paine and Rikku. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy X-2 takes place two years after Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin permanently and Tidus disappeared. She, Rikku, and a new girl named Paine found the sphere hunting group known as the Gullwings, hoping to find more spheres that has Tidus on it. Characters *Tidus - The main protagonist of the story. Claims he is from Zanarkand, a city that was destroyed thousands of years ago. *Yuna - A young summoner that wishes to defeat Sin. *Lulu - The wise black mage of the group. She grew up alongside Yuna and Wakka. She later becomes Yuna's guardian on her pilgrimage. *Wakka - The captain of the Besaid Aurochs, a Blitzball team. He grew up alongside Yuna and Lulu. He later becomes Yuna's guardian on her pilgrimage. *Kimahri - A ronso, a race of lion-like people. He is the silent and loyal guardian of Yuna. *Auron - A mysterious man that knows more than he lets on. He was the guardian of Braska, Yuna's father. *Rikku - A young Al Bhed girl, a group of heretics cast out by Yevon for using forbidden machina. Gameplay Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X is a turn based RPG. The system is not active, allowing the player to take as much time as needed to input commands. A turn bar is shown on the right side of the screen, allowing players to quickly view whose turn is coming up. Though the active party is set to three a character can switch out with another character so long as the character is not dead, allowing for the full party to play a role during combat. Characters do not gain levels. Instead, they obtain sphere levels that can be used to traverse a large grid. Most of the 'nodes' on the grid grant the character benefits such as increasing their stats or teaching them a new ability. The standard sphere grid locks each character into a particular role while the expert sphere grid starts each character close to each other, allowing the player to deviate from their assigned roles. Yuna obtains several aeons throughout the game, powerful beings that can be summoned while in battle. Each aeon is incredibly powerful and are capable of hitting for max damage early in the game. Aeons replace the other characters during combat, though they have perks that aren't available to the main party for most of the game, such as immunity to most status ailments and significantly higher stats. Overdrives are similar to the limit breaks from previous games. Most of the overdrives in the game has a unique gimmick, such as inputting a series of button presses for Auron or using slots for Wakka. The only exceptions to this are Yuna, whose overdrive simply fills up an aeons overdrive bar, Rikku, who mixes two items together, and Kimahri, who can steal an enemies ability and use it when his overdrive is full. Videos File:FINAL FANTASY X X-2 HD Remaster Announced for North America! File:FINAL FANTASY® X X-2 HD Remaster E3 Trailer File:FINAL FANTASY X X-2 HD Remaster - Gamescom Trailer File:FINAL FANTASY X X-2 HD Remaster TGS Trailer File:Final Fantasy X X-2 HD Remaster - Japan Launch Trailer File:Final Fantasy X X-2 HD Remaster - Limited & Collector's Edition Overview File:FINAL FANTASY X X-2 HD Remaster - Valentine's Day Trailer File:FINAL FANTASY X X-2 HD Remaster New Features Trailer File:The Remastered Music of Final Fantasy X HD Category:Games Category:RPG